Big Time Brotherly Love: Did YouYou Know
by SuperNeos2
Summary: A oneshot that explains about how Jo and Frankie felt about the kiss that was caused by his alter-ego. Did they like it? Did they hate it? Will this evolve into romance or will it become a strong friendship? Takes place in Big Time Brotherly Love. Jankie friendship. R


Disclaimer: Don't own BTR

AN: **Just a little quick short oneshot that I felt needed explaining as I completely forgot to solve this back in Big Time Brotherly Love.**

**How Frankie and Jo felt about the kiss?**

**Did they like it? Did they hate it? I completely forgot to solve this, or at least explain it. Also, the Moving On sequel needs this oneshot to make sense for one of the plots. I can safely say though that at this point the Comatose sequel is most likely the one that will be written and I'm happy as that one isn't too long and I can get it done within a week.**

**Sit back and enjoy this little short oneshot.**

**BIG SPOILER FROM BIG TIME BROTHERLY LOVE!**

Did You...You Know.

The identity had been revealed to them by Frankie just moments ago. The identity of the killer that kidnapped Katie and made Kendall go through hell and back to try and save her. James, Carlos, Logan, and even Camille were shocked that it was Wally Dooly, or as Big Time Rush knew him as Wayne-Wayne, who was the killer. Now that they knew just who the killer was, it all made sense. Kendall beat him at the bad boy off and got him kicked off of Big Time Rush and got him banished to that kids show. It was so funny, so amusing back then. But now, it was just a piece that made Wayne-Wayne rise up from his fallen stature as ex BTR member to the top of the serial killers that were present in L.A. If they knew that this is what would have happened if they kicked Wayne-Wayne out of the band, they would have tried and work something out so everyone could've stayed in the band.

It was indirectly because of them that the Painter Killer was born and had done what he had done to a lot of people. They would carry the blood of all the victims on their hands forever.

"I just can't believe it," Carlos sputtered out, his hands balling into fists. Of all the people that they had suspected to be the killer, Wayne-Wayne was the last one that Carlos had thought of. He didn't even think of him at all. He should've though. He should've remembered about the little fiasco with Wayne-Wayne and then maybe this all could've been resolved so long ago.

"It all makes sense now." James and Logan whispered in unison. Tormenting Kendall, picking Katie out of everyone in L.A to kidnap, the reasons now all went together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Now that they knew, it was just so damn obvious now. Like Carlos, they were berating themselves for not suspecting Wayne-Wayne from the beginning, or at least put him on the list of suspects that they made.

"I didn't think he would do this," Camille said to herself. This did not sound like the guy she knew back in the days of Magic Middle School. That guy had been nice and had been helpful. But, this guy that she was hearing about was the complete opposite. Dark, cruel and evil. Three things she never expected Wally to have in his lifetime, ever. She knew that people changed after a while but to this calliber, it was the first she had seen and heard about in her life.

"Now I feel like a bitch for even dating this guy," Lucy berated herself. What was the percentage that her ex boyfriend was the number one serial killer in all of L.A, possibly the country. The world was definitely small if that fact was true. He killed her now current boyfriend's family. His sister and his parents, and even tried to kill him too. She already hated him for cheating on her with some slut that he found out by the corner and now he turned out to be this dark and evil guy that she hated as well? The hatred had reached beyond what was considered humanly possible.

She felt Frankie kiss the top of her head, "Don't talk like that about yourself. There wasn't a chance in hell you could've known that he was the killer." He assured her. He wasn't gonna let her talk bad about herself when there wasn't a valid reason for it.

Logan sighed, "We need to figure out where he is and what to do next," he told the group. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off towards Big Time Rush's apartment.

Frankie felt someone pull him back. His eyes turned to see Jo looking back at him with intense eyes. He didn't know whats got her so worked up. It couldn't be because he held back on the identity of the killer. He only knew because he recognized Lucy's ex's voice as the voice he heard back at the Lizard Trial. He also noticed the way she was looking at him and Lucy. It was as if she was upset about something, but what?

"We need to talk," she said. She had handed Nate over to Camille and asked her to keep Lucy occupied while she talked to Frankie about him and Lucy. She wasn't upset or mad that they were dating now, in fact she was happy. But there was something she needed to know from him. Something important.

Frankie's eyes blinked, "About what?" he asked, scratching the surface of his head that now itched.

Jo looked at him with an 'Are you stupid' expression. "Are you serious? About what happened at Teen Zcene," she said. Frankie was still confused. She sighed, "About our kiss." She dropped the bomb.

The explosion blasted through his ears and into his brain, the lights turning on. "I thought we established that it wasn't me but my alter-ego which I have almost to no control over." He pointed to the center of his forehead. Where was she going with this? They talked and she said she understood. What was left to talk about?

Jo nodded. "I know but what I'm asking is..." she looked away slightly, a small, almost unseeable blush forming on her cheeks. She nervously pushed her hair back, "Did you like it?" she whispered, almost coming out as lip synching from how quiet it was.

The explosion from before echoed back into his head and his eyes widened. He started to blush too, although it was much more seeable then her's. "Did I what now?" he nervously stammered. He started to laugh a second later, "Lucy put you up to this right?" he looked back to his girlfriend, who was only a few paces in front of them.

Jo surprised him by shaking her head, "No she didn't. At what time could she have asked me to ask you that? She was mad at me until a few minutes ago and even then we still didn't talk. When could she have asked me to ask you this?"

Frankie fell short on words, nervously trying to think of an answer. He finally thought of a poor answer a few seconds later. "Don't girls...have some kind of, telepathy or something that lets you know what the other one is thinking?" he threw in a small chuckle at the end, further proving he didn't even believe his own answer.

"That's twins," she clarified.

"Oh!" he said in realization but then fell back into his surprised state from a moment ago. "So you're asking me if I liked kissing you?"

Jo nodded, "Lucy's my friend and she told me about how her ex treated her like crap and cheated on her. I right then and there swore to make sure her next boyfriend or whatever was good for her. I really think you are a cool and sweet guy but, I want to know if you enjoyed kissing me when you're suppose to love my friend," she explained.

Frankie blushed again, "I don't _love_ her," he stuttered.

"It's pretty obvious that you do and stop avoiding the question,"

"Sorry. It's kinda a force of habit after dodging talking about what happened with the killer and the trials for a month." He admitted. He scratched his eye with his only hand left. "To be perfectly honest Jo, even if it wasn't _me _ that did it...I kinda did like it." A small blush formed on his cheeks.

Jo blushed alongside him, "You did?"

"Well everyone has that one celebrity crush and when I watched your show a few times, I grew a crush on you." He admitted to her. "And kissing you was kinda my dream a few weeks ago,"

Jo just had to ask, "Do you still have a crush on me?" she asked. If Frankie still had a crush on her, then she couldn't let him and Lucy be together because he wouldn't truly like her. He would still have old feelings for her and that would probably affect his and Lucy's relationship. She hoped he picked the right answer.

He did, "No. I really do think I love Lucy. What I feel for her is so much different then whatever stupid crushy feelings I had for you. My love for her, dare I say, is on par with my love for my sister, which is pretty damn hard to compare to. I feel the need to protect Lucy and to love her like its the right thing to do and the natural thing to do. I love her and not anyone else,"

Something in that small speech caught Jo's attention. "Is having a crush on me stupid?" she asked. She heard the whole speech and liked it and was happy he was in love with Lucy, but that one small part caught her attention the most.

Frankie heard the hurt in her voice and shook his arms. "No no no it's not bad at all. You're an amazing girl Jo. Your funny, sweet, pretty and so much more. There's nothing wrong with you. It's just stupid to compare the crush I had on you to the love I feel for Lucy." He quickly assured her. He didn't like it when girls cried, he just hated it.

Jo felt a little better, a smile crossing her lips. "Really?" she asked. She's been feeling insecure about her looks ever since Mad Ned wanted to have sex with her. Not insecure in that she thought she was ugly, but insecure that older men wanted to have it with her. It didn't help that Kendall didn't want to really be involved in what little relationship they had. It made her think that she would only attract older men. Hearing all these nice things from Frankie about her made her feel a lot better.

Frankie smiled, "Really," he said, giving her a thumbs up.

She gave him a small hug, which he returned, albeit a little bit hesitantly as he still wasn't used to having friends/loved ones in his life that didn't die. "So, what you feel about the kiss is that you liked it but it doesn't really matter as you love Lucy," she broke down.

Frankie nodded, "Yeah. So what do you feel about it? You didn't really say what you feel about it," he brought up.

Jo blushed, "It was nice but I don't feel anything for you besides friendship. Maybe a best guy friend but nothing beyond that into the range of lovers. Not that there's anything wrong with you at all. Your an amazing guy, brother and friend. Any girl would be lucky to have you and it's good that its Lucy. She really needs someone like you."

"And you'll make a lucky guy really happy someday," he told her. They saw they were lagging behind their friends and decided they needed to catch up. He stammered slightly, "So...friends?" he asked.

Jo smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "Best friends," she said.

End of Did You...You Know

Yeah, just something I felt I needed to clear up and set up for one of the sequels. This is so you know that Frankie and Jo don't like each other but are friends. You'll find out once I post the Moving On sequel.

Please review and tell me what you think, I will love you forever. (Not like that)

Expect the first sequel in a week from now.

I love any kind of Jankie. Whether it's romance or friendship, I love it. Like I said, their my OTP.

Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.

Would you like more oneshots about this world?


End file.
